1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to teaching aids generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel flash card unit.
2. Background Art
Flash cards are commonly used to teach or reinforce learning. Such flash cards are made in a variety of forms and sizes with typical arithmetic and spelling problems and like materials in graphic form for problem solving, identification, and spelling. The flash cards may present an arithmetic, spelling, or identification problem on one side thereof which is presented to a student. The student gives an answer and then the card is turned over to reveal the correct answer on the reverse side thereof.
A disadvantage of such flash cards is that, typically, only one problem is presented on each side of a card, so that it is necessary to have a fairly large number of cards to present a large number of problems. Furthermore, such conventional flash cards are usually rather plain and do not attract the attention of a student.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a flash card unit that can present a plurality of problems with one card and which can state problems and answers on one side of the card.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a flash card unit that is attractive and commands the attention of a student.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a flash card unit that is economical to construct and simple to use.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.
The present invention achieves the above objects, among others, by providing in a preferred embodiment, a flash card unit, comprising: a housing; receiving means to receive in said housing a flash card having thereon at least first and second graphics; illuminating means disposed in said housing to selectively illuminate at least one of said first and second graphics; said first graphic including a problem to be solved; and said second graphic including an answer to said problem.